The following description relates to automatic doors and, more particularly, to a depth sensor for use with automatic doors.
Automatic doors provide conveniences for pedestrians whereby they can enter and exit a building without having to pull or push open a door. Door detectors that activate the automatic doors are typically motion sensors that are triggered when someone is present near an entranceway. However, since there are many situations where the doors are near a sidewalk or a perpendicular corridor, pedestrians standing near to doors or walking past the doors may unintentionally trigger the door detector and cause the doors to open needlessly. This leads to loss of conditioned air from the building, creates a distraction, increases noise and reduces the lifetime of the doors.